


my name on your lips

by fraudulentzodiacs



Series: heart like yours [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: When the All-Star break rolls around, Jamie doesn’t think twice about inviting Tyler to come home with him. They’d gone to Toronto for Christmas, so Jamie could meet Tyler’s mom and his sisters. They had welcomed Jamie with open arms, Tyler smiling at him the entire trip, presenting him to everyone like he was Tyler’s favorite thing in the world.Jamie knew, then, that he loved Tyler.aka Tyler and Tyson finally meet
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin, Tyson Barrie/Gabriel Landeskog, Tyson Barrie/Jamie Benn (past)
Series: heart like yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	my name on your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kkane88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/gifts).



> Kira wanted a sequel where Tyler and Tyson meet, and Kira gets what she wants.

When the All-Star break rolls around, Jamie doesn’t think twice about inviting Tyler to come home with him. They’d gone to Toronto for Christmas, so Jamie could meet Tyler’s mom and his sisters. They had welcomed Jamie with open arms, Tyler smiling at him the entire trip, presenting him to everyone like he was Tyler’s favorite thing in the world. 

Jamie knew, then, that he loved Tyler. 

Jamie thought that he had been in love before, and yeah he had loved Tyson, but there was something about loving your soulmate that was just...different. There were things that Tyler did that drove Jamie crazy. He was loud, brash, a little wild. He pushed Jamie into situations where he wasn’t entirely comfortable, and they spent more time in bars and clubs than Jamie ever wanted to. But, he found, there was a balance. Tyler was also content to spend quiet evenings at home, curled up against Jamie, because he knew it was what Jamie preferred. 

They played great hockey together - Jamie was sure it was the best hockey of his career. Maybe it was the soulbond, or maybe they just  _ fit _ , but he could find Tyler on the ice with just a thought. It was beautiful, and he’d gotten more than one text from Tyson full of memes about ‘Bennguin.’ He couldn’t bring himself to care, though, because it was Tyler and Tyler was  _ his _ and he couldn’t believe that this was his life now. 

He looked over to the passenger seat of the rental car, Tyler taking in the scenery of the Island as they made their way to his parents’ house. Jamie didn’t hesitate to wrap his free hand around Tyler’s, resting them on the armrest between them. Tyler looked over and smiled, a secret smile that Jamie liked to think that was only for him. He shuddered when he felt Tyler brush his thumb across his Name, tracing the  _ Tyler _ like it was second nature. Jamie had learned in the months since they met that it was something that Tyler did when he was nervous, a comfort to soothe his anxiety. 

“You okay?” He asked, glancing away from the road long enough to lock eyes with Tyler. Tyler nodded, threading his fingers with Jamie’s. 

“Yeah, just...nervous, I guess.”

“They’re gonna love you.” Jamie promises him. “And you already know Jordie, so.”

“Jordie’s different, he’s  _ Jordie _ .”

“Trust me, Ty. There’s nothing you could do that would make them not like you.” Tyler hums, but doesn’t reply and returns to watching the scenery. Jamie keeps ahold of his hand, and doesn’t push. 

Jordie’s outside with his girlfriend when they pull up, Jessica twisting around Jordie before she jumps up and shoots the basketball in her hand, cheering when it goes into the hoop above their garage. Jamie watches as Jordie wraps his arms around Jessica, picking her up and swinging her around as she screams. He shakes his head and looks over at Tyler, who looks marginally more relaxed at the familiar sight of Jordie and Jessica. 

“Ready?” Jamie asks, resting his hand on the side of Tyler’s neck. 

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

Just like Jamie suspected, his parents and sister love Tyler and immediately accept him as one of their own. His mom wants to immediately feed him, his dad wants to discuss hockey, and Jenny offers any number of embarrassing stories about Jamie. It’s an unreasonably warm night, so his dad grills out on the back deck while Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie share a six-pack and Jordie offers color commentary as his dad keeps an eye on the steaks. 

“When is Tys coming over?” Jordie asks Jamie, and Jamie can see Tyler tense next to him. Jamie had told Tyler about Tyson, about their history, about how he’d been  _ sure _ that Tyson was his soulmate, when the only letters he’d had on his wrist were  _ Ty _ . Tyler had accepted it, told him that it didn’t matter because they were together now, that Jamie’s wrist said  _ Tyler _ now, and that’s all that mattered. Jamie had kissed Tyler stupid after that, practically ripping his clothes off before they even made it to the bedroom. Now, though, knowing that Tyson and Tyler were finally going to meet on this trip, Jamie questioned how secure Tyler actually was. He reached over and laced his fingers with Tyler’s, squeezing. 

“Uh, he and Gabe are landing tomorrow morning, so probably in the afternoon? I’m sure he’s going to see his folks first.”

“Cool.” Jordie shrugs, taking another long pull from his beer. 

It doesn’t come up again until later that night, Tyler curled around Jamie in his childhood bed. It’s a tight fit, two grown hockey players a bit much for the old bed, but Tyler doesn’t seem to complain about having to press himself as close to Jamie as possible, and Jamie’s not going to either. Tyler’s drawing something into Jamie’s chest with his finger, and Jamie tightens the grip he has around Tyler’s shoulders. 

“Are you excited to see Tyson?” Tyler asks, soft and hesitant, and Jamie turns his head, getting a faceful of Tyler’s curls. 

“Sure, he’s my best friend.”

“You thought he was your soulmate for a long time, though. You were in love with him.” 

“You fell in love with other people before you met me.” Jamie points out, and Tyler pulls away as much as he can on the small bed. 

“That’s not the same.” Tyler huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Jamie fights the urge to smile, knowing that it will just piss Tyler off. But, his face is scrunched up, jealousy clear, and Jamie wants to kiss the look off of his face. Instead, he slides down the bed until he can tuck his face into Tyler’s neck, nudging until Tyler gives him more access. He drops soft, light kisses from the space behind Tyler’s ear to where his shoulder meets his neck. He stays there for a long moment, sucking at the skin gently until Tyler is shifting underneath him. 

He slips a hand down Tyler’s chest, untangling where Tyler still has his arms crossed. Tyler huffs but doesn’t stop him as his hand drifts down further, passing over his abs and teasing at the waistband of Tyler’s sweats. He smiles against Tyler’s skin when his boyfriend’s hips buck up and his breath hitches. 

“You are the only one I want.” He tells Tyler, his lips drifting across Tyler’s collarbone. He bites the skin and Tyler hisses. “You’re more than the Name on my skin, you’re everything to me.”

“Jamie…” Tyler’s voice is ragged as Jamie slips his hand into Tyler’s sweats. 

“I’ve got you baby.” He assures him, wrapping his hand around Tyler. “I’ve got you.”

The next morning, Tyler plasters himself against Jamie’s back as he pours them both a cup of coffee. He makes Tyler’s the way he likes it - more sugar and creamer than coffee - and presses it into his hands. Tyler drops a kiss on his shoulder in thanks and moves to the kitchen island. Jess drifts into the room and nudges Jamie away so she can access the coffee maker, grumbling out a disgruntled greeting.

“Tys texted me, they’re getting settled in but their place is on the lake. He thought maybe we could grill out there.”

“Sure.” Tyler replies, and there’s still something tense in his tone but he seems less stressed than he did yesterday. Jamie leans into Tyler’s space and takes it as a win. 

Jordie mocks Tyler when he picks up a fancy bottle of wine while they’re in town later that day, but Tyler only rolls his eyes and tells him that his mom didn’t raise a heathen and you always brought something with you when going for dinner at someone’s house. Jordie unhelpfully pointed out that Tyler never brought anything to their apartment and Tyler only shoved him, almost knocking him into a cheese display. 

“Do you even know if that wine is any good?” Jamie asked, and Tyler shrugged. 

“It’s expensive.” 

Jamie fought the urge to roll his eyes and didn’t say a word. 

“Nice place.” Tyler remarked as Jamie pulled into the driveway of the house Tyson and Gabriel had bought a few months prior. It was nice, sleek and modern like Gabe preferred but with touches of a rustic cabin - definitely Tyson’s taste. 

“Yeah, they did good. They’ve been very, uh, headfirst in everything since they discovered their Match.” Jamie said with a laugh. It was true. Tyson had called him frantic after flying to  _ Stockholm _ and showing Gabe his Name in a grand romantic gesture. He’d stayed in Stockholm for the rest of the offseason, moved into Gabe’s house in Denver as soon as they returned for training camp, and they had bought the place in Victoria soon after. Jamie was expecting one of them to propose any day now. 

Jamie slipped his hand into Tyler’s as they walked toward the front door, squeezing his hand.  _ He _ knew that Tyler didn’t have anything to worry about, but it seemed like Tyler was going to hold onto this until he saw how Tyson and Gabe were in person and realized that what Jamie and Tyson had had in the past - while intense - was in the past where it belonged. 

“Love you.” Jamie leaned over and kissed Tyler’s cheek after ringing the doorbell, and was rewarded by a bright blush creeping across Tyler’s face. 

“Chubbs!” Jamie’s attention was drawn away from Tyler by Tyson launching himself into Jamie’s arms. Jamie was knocked away from Tyler, their grip breaking as Jamie chuckled and returned the hug. 

“Hey, Tys.” Jamie replied, slapping Tyson’s back before pulling away. He gestured to Tyler as Tyson bounced from foot to foot, looking like an excitable puppy. “This is Tyler. Ty, this is Tyson.”

“So great to finally meet you!” Tyson didn’t hesitate before wrapping him up in a hug. Tyler huffed out a breath but Jamie relaxed when he saw Tyler return the hug. 

“Nice to meet you, too. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh, I’m sure. But not nearly as much as I’ve heard about you. Chubbs never shuts up about you. Come on in.” Tyson guides them both into the house and Jamie spots Gabe coming in from the kitchen in all his perfect Swedish glory. 

“Jamie, good to see you again.” He offers a hand instead of a hug, and Jamie takes it. 

“You too, Gabe. This is Tyler.”

“Nice to meet you.” Gabe greets, ever the gentleman. 

“Here, uh, this is for you.” Tyler hands him the wine, and Gabe takes it with a gentle smile. 

“Wow, fancy.” Tyson remarks, slapping Jamie on the arm. “I can already tell he’s way too good for you, Chubbs.”

Tyler tenses next Jamie at that, but offers Tyson a small, tight chuckle. Jamie presses his hand to the small of Tyler’s back and guides him toward the kitchen behind Gabe and Tyson. He doesn’t remove his hand while they lean against the counter and chat with Gabe and Tyson as they move seamlessly together in the kitchen. Gabe’s making some kind of seafood pasta, Tyson measuring out baking chocolate for whatever he’s making for dessert. 

“How long are you guys in town for?” Gabe asks before tossing peppers into a skillet. 

“Just a couple of days, we can’t leave Marshall with the dogsitter for too long.” Jame replies. 

“You got a dog?” Tyson asks, an excited smile on his face. 

“He’s Tyler’s dog, he got him while he was still in Boston.”

“Do you have pictures?” Tyson asks Tyler, who nods, opening up his phone. That seems to break a bit of the tension, and Jamie wants to laugh because  _ of course _ Tyler’s love of dogs is what does it. 

“Hey, can I borrow your guy for a second?” Tyson asks Jamie after dinner. “I wanna show him something on the deck.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Jamie removes his arm from where it had been resting across the back of the couch, his fingers playing absentmindedly in Tyler’s curls. Tyler glances at him but follows Tyson out the door without complaint. Jamie watches them go, only looking away when Gabe chuckles from the loveseat. 

“What?” He asks, and Gabe shakes his head. 

“You are really gone for him, aren’t you?”

“I mean-” Jamie feels his cheeks heat as he looks down at his lap. “He’s my soulmate, you know?”

“I do.” Gabe nods, and Jamie doesn’t miss Gabe brushing his thumb against his wrist where it says  _ Tyson _ . “But it’s more than that. You know, a lot of people find their Match but it still takes a long time to make that connection, build that bond. My parents didn’t even start dating until a year after they met.”

“You’re one to talk, you and Tyson are practically married.” Gabe laughs and shrugs. 

“That’s true.”

“Maybe more than practically soon?” Jamie probes, and then it’s Gabe’s turn to blush.

“You think he knows?”

“Who, Tyson? Probably. When are you going to do it?”

“After the season’s over. I want to take him back to Stockholm, where he told me about his Name.”

“I’m happy for you guys.”

“I’m happy for you, too.” Gabe tells him. “Tyson is too. I know it was hard for both of you, for a long time, but you’re one of the most important people in Tyson’s life. He’s over the moon to see you so happy.”

“Do you think he’s out there giving him the shovel speech?” Jamie nods his head toward the back door, where they can see Tyson and Tyler talking. 

“Probably.” Gabe takes another sip of the wine Tyler had brought. “But I think he sees what I see. Tyler’s good for you.”

“He’s...he’s different from how I ever imagined my soulmate. I don’t think we could be more different, but it...it just works.”

“You love him.” Gabe summarizes succinctly, and Jamie nods. He feels eyes on him and looks up to find Tyler staring at him through the glass. 

“Yeah, I do.”

Tyler’s quiet on the drive home, but it’s a more peaceful quiet than on the way to Tyson and Gabe’s, and he holds onto Jamie’s arm the entire drive, tracing the  _ Tyler _ on Jamie’s wrist the entire way. When Jamie glances over at him, Tyler smiles softly at him but says nothing until they’ve pulled into the driveway and made their way to Jamie’s bedroom. They strip out of their clothes until they’re just in their boxers and Tyler grabs him, kissing him softly before manhandling him into the bed. Tyler stretches out on top of Jamie, letting his weight press Jamie into the mattress and rests his head on Jamie’s chest. 

“I love you.” He says into Jamie’s skin and Jamie tightens his arms around Tyler. 

“I love you too.”

“I’m sorry I was weird about Tyson. I just...I was afraid that I wouldn’t...I don’t know, measure up. He’s such a big part of your life.”

“So are you.” Jamie leans up enough to kiss the top of Tyler’s head. "The biggest."

“I know. Sometimes I just have trouble believing that you’re mine, that I get to have you like this. You thought for so long that Tyson was your Match, I worried that I didn’t measure up.”

Jamie grabs Tyler at that, twisting until Tyler is underneath him. He pushes back stray curls from Tyler’s face, cradling his face in his hands. 

“You’re everything I ever wanted in a soulmate, Ty. You’re funny and kind and  _ good _ and, yeah, you’re a little wild sometimes but I think we balance each other out in that way. Isn’t that what a Match is?”

“Yeah.” Tyler says softly, brushing his lips across Jamie’s briefly before leaning back against the pillows. 

“What did Tyson say to you tonight? Out on the deck?” Tyler smiles at that, reaching up to run his fingertips along Jamie’s jaw. 

“That he was glad that we had found each other. That you deserved to be loved more than anyone he’s ever known. He really loves you, you know. I’m glad you have someone like that to be your best friend.”

“Good, I thought he was giving you the ‘if you hurt him they’ll never find your body’ talk.” Jamie smiles, and Tyler leans up again to kiss it off his face. 

“Oh, he did that too.”

“And what did you say to him?”

“That he didn’t have to worry, because I was going to spend the rest of my life making you happy, loving you.” Tyler shrugs, as if he hasn’t made such a huge, life-changing statement. 

Jamie feels like he’s been punched in the chest, the breath in his lungs leaving him in a rush. 

“I love you so much.” He tells Tyler, leaning down to kiss him, deeply and thoroughly. He kisses his way down Tyler’s neck, his shoulder, and down his arm until his lips rest near his wrist. Tyler sucks in a breath when Jamie’s lips touch his Name, his tongue sweeping across the  _ Jamie _ there. He nuzzles his cheek against it, staring down at Tyler’s dark, hooded eyes. 

He takes in the man underneath him, this person the universe decreed was perfect for him. He’d been so sure, years ago, that Tyson was meant for him. He’d been devastated to discover that Tyson was meant for someone else, heartbroken and sure that he’d never love anyone the way he loved Tyson. And that was true, to a point. Because, looking down at Tyler, he knew that the love he felt for him was unlike anything else he’d ever experienced -  _ would _ ever experience. It was all-encompassing, the kind of love that was rooted in Jamie’s very bones. 

“I love you too.” Tyler replies, wiggling until he can wrap his legs around Jamie’s waist, pulling him down closer to him. 

Jamie follows easily. 


End file.
